


With Love

by bad_ash10



Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Big Sister Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, POV Melinda May, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Philinda - Freeform, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Daisy took in the sight before her, “Well aren’t you two cozy together.” After a short pause she added, “about damn time, too.”





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some happy Philindaisy family moments. That's all this is. Just fluffy Philindaisy stuff that I didn't have time to put into the original story.

After going for many months without seeing Phil Coulson, Melinda was having a hard time leaving his side since he had gotten back to the base two days ago. But it wasn’t just her; the feeling appeared to be mutual. If he went to the kitchen, she went with him. If she went to the director’s office, he accompanied her. They weren’t straying far from each other if they didn’t have to.

After one of several meetings to catch him up on the goings on at SHIELD, the pair were once again off together, this time to do a bit of relaxing. Their wing of the base was fairly empty for the weekend since Elena had taken Mack to go on a beach retreat after all the excitement of getting Coulson back, and Fitzsimmons were holed up in the lab and working on some new projects they had discussed with Dr. Foster before she left the base. The only person they would have to share a space with on the couch would probably be Daisy, and Melinda was glad to spend time with her.

“Do you want to watch _Speed_ or _Hope Floats?”_

May rolled her eyes at the suggestion. “Do we have to watch a Sandra Bullock movie?”

“And what do you have against Sandy?”

Melinda grinned. “Whatever you want, Phil. I’m going to take a nap for most of the movie anyway.” She laced her fingers through his as they continued toward the common area.

His face flashed with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m just not sleeping well. It’s hard to sleep when you have a baby sitting on your bladder or wiggling around all night.” She ran her free hand over her large belly. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m not sure how or why she was conceived, but I’m adjusting to the idea of having a baby.”’ Melinda leaned into him slightly as they continued toward their destination.

“Well I know how she was conceived,” he replied with a devilish grin.

She laughed briefly before turning serious and continuing on toward their nearby destination, “You know that’s not what I mean. By all accounts, the chances of me conceiving at my age were less than one percent. Add to that the fact that we only had sex one night? And by some miracle I have managed to make it this far through a high-risk, high-stress pregnancy…”

“Melinda, stop. You’re over thinking this again.” Phil took her hands in his own as they came to a halt, having arrived at their destination. “It doesn’t matter what the odds were.”

She sighed heavily as he wrapped her in his arms, muffling her response. “I don’t think I’ll stop overthinking until she graduates college.”

After a moment, they heard someone chewing loudly from the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt, but I was told there was going to be a Sandra Bullock movie marathon in here like 5 minutes ago.” Phil and Melinda both laughed as Daisy popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Phil pulled away from Melinda to grab two DVD cases from the small shelf in the corner. “Ok. Mel had no preference, so do you want to watch _Speed_ or _Hope Floats?”_

After quite a bit of debate over ever Sandra Bullock they owned, they finally decided on _Practical Magic._ Melinda was nestled on the couch next to Daisy with her feet stretched the other direction for Phil to massage. She stayed awake just long enough to help Daisy finish off the popcorn before falling asleep between her two favorite people.

_________

 

“Melinda?”

She shifted slightly but didn’t answer Phil. Melinda felt him kiss her forehead gently before saying her name again.

“Mel?”

“Hmmm?” she finally responded, too tired and too comfortable to try to carry out a real conversation.

He continued in a hushed voice, “I’m going to the gym. The movie is over, but Daisy’s asleep too. I didn’t want you to worry if you woke up and I wasn’t here.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him blearily. “Mmmkay. I’m gonna nap some more. I’m finally comfy.”

Bending down, he kissed her forehead again. “Have a good nap then,” he responded with a smile before he took a step toward the door.

“Wait,” she whispered urgently. After Coulson had turned back toward her, she smiled sleepily. “I love you, Phil.”

Coulson smiled broadly. “I love you, too. So, so much, Melinda.”

__________

 

 _Earthquake._ The thought popped into Melinda’s mind before she even realized she was awake. She sat up suddenly from where she had slumped down on the couch and took in the sight before her. Daisy was obviously having a terrible nightmare based on the scowl on her face and her tight grip on the pillow behind her.

“Daisy?” May said as she reached out a hand to the girl. As soon as she made contact, Daisy’s eyes popped open in a flash and she shot a hand out to ward off the assailant, unable to distinguish reality from the dream she was shaken from. Melinda blocked the blow aimed for her temple effortlessly. “Daisy!” She said more forcefully. “Snap out of it!”

“Oh, God.” Realization dawned on her as the nightmare cleared and she stopped quaking the room. A look of horror suddenly took over her features. “I’m sorry! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Melinda moved a little closer to Daisy. “No, I’m fine.” She put a hand on Daisy’s knee, and the girl let out a shaky breath. “Are you ok? It’s been a while since you’ve had one quite like that.”

Daisy inhaled sharply. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Her eyes darted quickly, taking in as much of Melinda as possible, looking for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine, Daisy. I promise.” She could see Daisy on the verge of tears and pulled the girl to her to try to head them off. “It’s alright. It was just a dream this time, baby.”

Within a minute, Phil was standing in the doorway. When he saw that Daisy and Melinda were both unharmed, he breathed a sigh of relief and came to sit with the pair.

Daisy took a shaky breath before sitting up and apologizing. “Sorry. It was the worst of The Raft this time.”

Phil’s voice was tinged with concern. “It’s ok, Dais. You’re alright, though?”

She let out a humorless laugh. “Good as it gets for now.”

Melinda winced suddenly and pressed a hand to the side of her belly. Seeing the worried glance that passed between Daisy and Phil, Melinda shook her head to let them know she was ok. After taking a few deep breaths she reassured them, “Just getting kicked. It’s nothing to worry about.” Realizing that the pair with her were still looking overly concerned, she leaned back against Phil and took his hand to let him feel the tiny life currently turning summersaults in her womb.

“She’s got to be doing a gymnastics routine in there!” he exclaimed.

Melinda snorted. “Now you know why I don’t sleep as much as I should.”

Daisy grinned. “I can see her moving around.” Realizing again that she had almost hurt a very pregnant Melinda, her smile faded suddenly. “And you’re sure I didn’t hurt you guys?”

May reached out her hands to Daisy, in a silent request to pull her out of her reclined position against Phil’s chest. “Yes. I know for certain that you did not hurt us at all. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.” She leaned forward and hugged Daisy once again before heaving herself to her feet with a little push from Phil.

_________

 

That evening had been uneventful compared to the last few months. Daisy had been holed up in the gym for most of the afternoon, working hard to keep her mind busy, Phil had been pouring over reports to catch up on everything he had missed, and Melinda had a check-up with Simmons.

After dinner and several more reports, Melinda finally convinced Phil they needed to go to bed. The small couch in the office was not the most comfortable place for her to spend a long period of time, and she was ready to lay down for the night instead of watching Phil read reports any longer.

At the last second, she decided to take a shower and wash her hair before bed. Her long hair was still dripping slightly as she pulled a report out of Phil’s hand. “I thought you were leaving work in the office?” she asked as she carried the report across to the small desk in the corner.

He shrugged. “Eh. I couldn’t help myself. I have months’ worth of catching up to do.”

She sat on the edge of his side of the bed. “You don’t have to do it all in the first week that you’re back.”

“I’d rather get it all taken care of so that I don’t have to bother you later. I don’t want to stress you with work once the baby gets here.”

She scoffed and turned, putting her back toward him. “You know what would make me feel less stressed now?” Melinda asked over her shoulder as she pulled her long hair out of the way.

“A back rub?”

“A back rub,” she confirmed. Earlier that evening, Simmons had shown Phil exactly where the pressure points were located that were rumored to stimulate contractions since she was still a week away from being full term.

He leaned forward to kiss her exposed shoulder, and she leaned heavily into his touch as he began to massage her back. After a few minutes, she leaned back against him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and their baby.

“Was that everything you wanted it to be?” he teased.

“Mmhmm. Much better.” She said softly.

After a few moments, Phil spoke again. “Melinda, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know how lucky we are to have you?”

Puzzled, she shifted slightly so she could see his face. “What?”

“Everybody is here, safe – because of you. Not just anyone would’ve cared enough about their team members to spend almost a year tracking down each person and bringing them home safely.”

She furrowed her brow. “You would’ve done the same. For me, or Daisy, or anybody else,” she whispered.

He kissed her temple lightly. “ _I’m_ so lucky to have you.” He put a gentle hand over her belly. “And we’re both _very_ lucky to have you, little one.”

Melinda covered his hand with her own.  “I’m ready to meet her, Phil.” She sighed and settled against him again.

“I know.” Coulson paused briefly. “I was thinking earlier; what are we going to name her? Any ideas?”

“I want to name her something to pay tribute to Daisy.”

As they were discussing potential names, Daisy herself knocked on the door.

“Come on in, kid.” Coulson called.

She took in the sight before her, “Well aren’t you two cozy together.” After a short pause she added, “about damn time, too.”

Melinda snorted, and Coulson just smirked at her.

Daisy came to sit on the bed with the pair and they chatted for a while. Melinda eventually began to limbo somewhere between wakefulness and sleep while Phil and Daisy continued chatting. Melinda was finally starting to relax now that she had all her family back under one roof.


End file.
